Poor Gibson
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: Old memory's are brought up, embarrassing times are remembered, and a new love in the future. Note; this is not related to the other timelines i have made.


The three brothers were walking around the shopping district, getting supplies for the robot. They were about to get lunch.

"Gibson, what are you going to get for lunch?" Otto asked happily as they headed for the café.

The blue monkey didn't respond.

"Gibson?" both Sparks and Otto looked at their brother, who was staring at something.

Sparks followed his brother's gaze to a chocolate furred Leporidi (rabbit) girl in line at a coffee shop. Gibson then walked right into a pole.

"Are you ok?" Otto asked as he and Sparks helped their brother off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his forehead and winched.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Sparks elbowed the blue monkey.

"Hummm?" Gibby tilted his head in confusion.

"He's talking about the girl you were making googoo eyes at!" Otto snickered.

Gibson's fur stood on end, his eyes went wide, and a pink blush danced its way across his face.

"I was not!" The scientist hissed.

"Yes you were!" Sparks mocked.

"If you don't shut up I will tell Nova about Adaline." Gibson squinted angrily at the red monkey.

"Don't you dare!"

"I will unless you stop mocking me."

"Hey, I just want you to find love, is it so wrong to want my sibling happy." Sparks pretended to look innocent.

"I am perfectly happy being single!" Gibby stated defiantly crossing his arms.

"…she just looked very familiar is all…" His eyes softened, he looked sad.

"Something wrong?" Sparks become concerned and tilted his head.

The blue monkey snapped out of his daze.

"No, I'm fine."

"You seemed sad…" Otto tilted his head.

"No, no...i just…lets go get something to eat." Gibson walked away and headed towards a pizza place.

Sparks decided to wait till they got to a table to press the subject. Gibson got salad and water while the other two had soda and pizza. They sat down at a random table and began to eat their food.

"Come on, you can tell us." Otto looked at his blue brother with big sweet puppy eyes.

Gibson blushed out of embarrassment as he looked at his two brother's stair him down with big eyes. For a long time he just poked at his salad, unsure what to do.

"You won't tease me…will you?" Gibby asked reluctantly.

"Scouts honor!" Sparks did the three finger girl scout thing.

"You were never a scout…" Gibson mumbled under his breath.

Finally he swallowed his pride and decided to tell them;

"When I was training at the Kraken University…there was a student Leporidi girl, highly respected by our fellow students. She had a certain…style to her, she knew what she was doing at all times and didn't take nonsense. She could outwit anyone who dared to challenge her spot on top, and she would do it with so much sass that is was terrifying…and I admired her so much for it…I…I fell badly in love with her." Gibson didn't look at his brothers for the longest time.

When he finally looked at his brothers, they were puppy eyed and intently listening.

"So…I asked her if she would study with me some time…She denied..." Gibby said, clearly saddened by the mermory.

"Awwwwww!" Otto groaned sadly.

"Is that it?" Sparks looked confused; he wasn't sure why this was such a big deal.

"No…it gets far worse…I got a note saying she wanted to meet me in the library snake room, around midnight as I remember…"

"Oh no…" Red muttered as his lisioned closely.

"I went, thinking she wanted to talk …it wasn't her…Some of the students who hated me had found out about my… "crush" on her." He normally wouldn't use a word like that.

"They had rigged up a bucket of mud and… *shiver* bugs above the door, when I came in it dumped all over me…I screamed and panicked…and cried…they snickered and took a picture, sending it to everyone else in the school." He sunk back in his chair, clearly unhappy.

"I hope they got expelled….and punched…hard" Sparks muttered as he drank his soda.

"You sound like Nova." Gibby chuckled lightly, still sad though.

"Well they deserve it! That's a terrible thing to do to a person!" Otto stated boldly.

"Well…now you know why I found the resemblance unsettling…can we drop it now?" The blue monkey went back to his salad.

No one spoke for a few minutes, it was a bit awkward.

"Well…maybe you will have better chance with this that girl." Otto twiddled his thumbs shyly.

"Otto, I refuse to have anything to do with romance ever again!"

"Going to get a refill, you want any?" Sparks asked his blue brother.

"Yes, thank you." He handed Sparks his cup and waited.

"So….what store are we going to next?" his green brother asked, tilting his head.

"Well, we still need some pipes, and…" Otto cut him off;

"Gibby, Sparks is taking to that girl..."

"What!" Gibson turned around in his chair, seeing the horror that was happening before him.

Sparks was chit chatting to the bunny over at the coffee shop, she was sitting at a table outside. Gibson quickly got up and hurriedly walked over, planning to pry Sparks away. As he got there though, he had a hard time not looking at the bunny; her fur was the color of chocolate, and her eyes were a rich brown as well. She had small, golden framed, rectangular glass's. Gibson blushed and his fur stood on end.

"Hey Gibson, this is Mocha. Mocha, this is the brother I was taking about." He introduced them to each other.

"Well, it's nice t..to meet you, but Sparks we really should be going…"

"Yeah, I know, why do you stay here and talk to her while I go get our refills." Sparks pushed his brother into the chair across from her and left to get Otto.

After a few moments of spying from the pizza shop, the red and green brothers saw Gibson get up and head back to the pizza shop.

"So…how'd it go?" Red smiled.

"I…meeting her at the library next Monday…" Gibson whispered, clearly embarrassed and shy about it.

"Woo!" Otto cheered quietly

"See! Now don't you say I don't do you any favors!" Sparks smirked.

"Shut it." Gibson stated quietly, still blushing.

The three brothers left and headed for their next destination

* * *

Note; it is perfectly fine to be single, Sparks and Otto just know their brother well enough to tell he is lying. Gibson, is actually rather lonely when it comes to romance.


End file.
